


hope in a hand grenade

by Valiant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter Parker, I have no clue where this came from, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Scratching, Sub Bucky Barnes, Submissive Top Bucky Barnes, We Die Like Men, have some smut, mister kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: When he went home with the younger man from the bar, he wasn’t expecting...this. Bucky was a grown man of thirty-five. He was fit, a big guy, strong. An alpha male. He was also naked and tied to the posts of a twenty-one year old boy’s bed with silk scarves the color of the ocean.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	hope in a hand grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little goblins! I hope everyone is staying safe. This is my second attempt with Winterspider ever, so please be kind. Hope you enjoy!

When he went home with the younger man from the bar, he wasn’t expecting...this. Bucky was a grown man of thirty-five. He was fit, a big guy, strong. An alpha male. He was also naked and tied to the posts of a twenty-one year old boy’s bed with silk scarves the color of the ocean.

“You look pretty like this, Mister,” the boy, Peter was his name, said, a soft purr in his voice. He stood at the foot of the bed, securing Bucky’s ankle with a simple knot, testing the bonds. Peter grinned, fey and wild, looking almost innocent as he squeezed Bucky’s foot. The silk felt smooth and cool, his hand warm and soft. The boy clearly didn’t work with his hands like Bucky did. 

Bucky assessed Peter like he would a target. He was sure he could break the posts if he had to, if things got too…

“I use the stoplight system. You familiar?” Peter asked, slipping off his dark green button up and tossing it casually to the floor.

Bucky nodded once, like he was back in the Army and taking an order from his commanding officer.

“Perfect, Mister. Now, tell me...how often do you give it up? The control. You frown so much, I was a little scared of you back in the bar,” Peter teased, running his hands down his own body to toy with the waistband of his jeans. Bucky found himself staring, following those dainty and clever hands with curiosity and lust.

“I don’t do...this,” Bucky said with a grin, licking his lips as Peter slid off his pants and boxers in one go. Peter’s naked body was a vision, smooth, glowing skin that looked so soft to the touch. His cock was adorable and hard and Bucky found his mouth watering.

Peter chuckled, sauntering to the side of the bed, a hand moving from Bucky’s bound ankle to his thigh, warm and sweet. His eyes were shining, like looking up at the sun through an amber jewel, and the mischief had Bucky worrying a bit. What kind of decision did he make here?

“So sweet. Well, you know how safewords work and we talked limits in the bar. Now, we get to have fun,” Peter said, voice high and melodic. He turned to the side and fished out a condom and some lube from the bedside table, his perky behind partially on display. Bucky’s cock began to harden again as he thought about being buried inside of there like they talked about and-

A small hand grabbed his scruffy chin, tilting his head up to look at Peter’s face. Those amber eyes were filled with amusement. “Naughty. I know what you’re thinking. You just want me to get on top of you and ride that greedy cock, don’t you? Well...let me have my fun first. You don’t get to cum until I say so,” Peter teased, making Bucky’s cheeks tint the lightest of pinks. He was caught.

Peter climbed on the queen sized bed, straddling Bucky’s thighs and splaying his hands on Bucky’s chest. “You’re so big, Mister. So strong and masculine. I like guys that are bigger than me. Older than me. Stronger,” Peter whispered conspiratorially, leaving Bucky hanging onto every word. His muscles flexed in his core without his permission, butterflies filling his stomach. Peter kept it slow, hands idly exploring Bucky’s torso, nails scraping over his nipples, earning a groan.

The boy laughed at Bucky’s pain, a hand coming up to squeeze Bucky’s throat. “You’re going to be begging for me by the time I’m done with you.”

A threat. A promise. Hope in a hand grenade.

Peter leaned down and sucked one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth, nibbling lightly before biting, causing Bucky to cry out. The boy giggled, licking the hardening nub before biting again. Bucky bit his tongue to fight the cry that got trapped in his throat.

A slap echoed throughout the room and Bucky’s chest stung. The boy struck him with force, much stronger than Bucky could have anticipated.

“Don’t keep those noises from me, darling. I want to hear them,” Peter reprimanded, somehow looking unmussed and innocent. 

“You got it, doll,” Bucky gritted out, his chest heaving. How did it feel like he ran a mile when they’d barely done anything?

Peter smiled and turned his attention to the other nipple, flicking his tongue against it. Bucky cursed and moaned, tugging at his bonds to no avail. He wanted to bury his hands in those soft looking curls and the fact that he couldn’t was beyond frustrating. Another bite, another cry.

Then suddenly, Peter’s lips were attacking his own, the boy’s mouth soft and plush, tasting of vodka-cranberry and something he couldn’t pin down. Peter licked Bucky’s teeth like he was claiming him, lips quick and bold. Bucky found himself getting lost in dim lighting of the room, in the taste of Peter’s mouth, in what must be ecstasy. 

Just as suddenly as Peter’s lips met his, they parted ways. “Stick out your tongue,” Peter ordered, lips swollen from the rough kiss. Bucky found himself obeying, tongue out and looking at Peter expectantly. He didn’t expect Peter to pet his tongue with two fingers, he didn’t expect the look the boy gave him to make him throb.

“That’s so sweet, Mister. Your tongue is so wet, fuck. I bet you suck cock so well,” Peter marveled, petting the inside of Bucky’s cheek, “Suck.”

And Bucky did. He wanted to impress Peter, he wanted to show Peter what he could do with his mouth. He wanted to sink into the silvery haze that was beginning to engulf him. Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Peter’s fingers, whining as Peter pressed down on his tongue.

“For such a hard man, you have a soft mouth. Born for sucking cock or eating someone out,” Peter praised, pressing deeper into Bucky’s mouth, making the older man whine, “Oh, Mister...I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Peter pulled his spit soaked fingers from Bucky’s mouth and smeared his wet fingers on Bucky’s cheek before slapping him lightly. Bucky growled, earning another slap. “Nuh uh, buddy. Use your words.”

Bucky had none, so Peter just giggled and kissed him again.

Bucky never knew how intimate and perfect kissing another human could be. It was like Peter was devouring him, taking him apart with soft hands and sharp teeth. A little wolf in lamb’s skin. Peter broke the kiss again, kissing his way down to Bucky’s neck where he sucked a little mark. 

“You’re killing me, baby doll, please...touch me…” Bucky found himself saying, blushing again, this time the pink dusting his cheeks was a little brighter. He wasn’t much of a talker, let alone someone who begged. He was a man of action, a taker. But his hands were tied to the bed posts and the boy just laughed at him, shaking his head and causing those silky curls to bounce.

“I am touching you,” Peter said, biting Bucky’s pec, teeth digging into muscle. Bucky groaned, head thrashing against the pillow. It smelled like cotton and moonlight and the soft musk of Peter’s skin. “Let me have my fun.”

What else was there to do? He was wading his way into the silver haze, the foggy sensation filling his head. He never felt this way before. 

Another bite, another cry. Nails raked down his flanks before digging into his hips. Bucky opened his eyes, locking onto where Peter was looking up at him, mouth ever so close to where Bucky wanted it most. Hope flared in his chest as Peter kissed Bucky’s pronounced hip bone. 

“I’m gonna use my mouth and you’re not gonna come, deal? You want in me still, right?” Peter said, fingertips grazing Bucky’s length, causing him to twitch.

“Right. Yeah...anything, doll. Just, please?” God, he was starting to sound desperate.

Peter smirked and took Bucky in hand, smearing pre-cum from the tip down to his balls and back. “Messy, messy,” he taunted, taking the tip in his mouth. Bucky’s retort died in his throat.

Peter’s mouth felt hot and wet and silky, like perfection. Bucky tried to thrust up but couldn’t find the leverage. He groaned, screwing his eyes shut as Peter’s tongue danced over his length. They snapped open instantly when Peter’s nails dug into his thighs.

The boy pulled off his cock with an audible pop. “Eyes on me while your cock is in my mouth, Sir. It’s only polite,” Peter chastised, holding Bucky in hand as he licked the length of his cock. The image was burned into his mind.

He waited for Bucky to nod before taking the older man back in his mouth, fingers circling the base of his cock as he began to bob his head. It was wet and messy and filthy. Bucky was used to fucking into someone’s mouth, taking control. This change of pace, bound by silk...he felt trapped in a web. His balls began to tighten when Peter pulled away, a string of saliva between them.

“Oh doll...honey, please. I need it. Let me cum, please,” Bucky begged, voice raspy and low. He barely recognized his tone, never having heard himself like this.

“Not yet, darling. I’m still playing,” Peter cooed, fingertips trailing the various scratches now littering Bucky’s body. Bucky shivered, feeling like he could cry. He never cried.

Peter kissed the tip of his cock before shuffling up Bucky’s body so he could reach for the lube. Peter’s deft fingers popped open the cap and dripped lube onto his right hand. He proceeded to reach behind himself, plush lips parting with a whine as he pushed a finger into his body.

“Oh, baby…” Bucky moaned, fighting his bonds again as he yearned to touch the boy above him, to feel his skin and his insides. 

Peter’s other hand grabbed his face, bringing him to attention. “Be...good…” Peter warned, whimpering as he added a second finger too soon. The boy brought their lips together, feather soft presses. Bucky lapped at Peter’s lips like a puppy, causing the boy to chuckle. “I got you.”

Another threat. More promises. The pin being pulled from the grenade. 

Bucky threw himself into the silver mist that seemed to be clouding his judgement. Vodka-cranberry kisses and kitten licks guided him.

They spent several moments kissing as Peter prepped himself. Once he was satisfied, Peter tore the condom package open and carefully rolled the condom onto Bucky’s cock. The boy slicked him up and scooted back down his body, lining them up and joining them, sinking down slowly.

“Oh...Oh, Mister…” Peter moaned, eyelashes fluttering and mouth parting in a perfect ‘O’. Bucky sank deeper into his haze, groaning as Peter fully seated himself. He took the younger man in, his curls a crown, a boy-king in his lap. He wanted to feed this boy peaches and eat him out, to kiss his pronounced clavicles and make him purr. Peter’s amber eyes glistened in the dim lighting of the room. 

“Damn...move, please?” Bucky begged, clenching his fists miserably. He could feel how hot Peter was around him, how he tightened as he wiggled his hips. Bucky didn’t think he would last long.

Peter, to Bucky’s relief, nodded and set a slow grind, allowing his body to adjust to the intrusion. “You’re big, Sir. So big…” Peter panted, rubbing his hands over Bucky’s chest.

Bucky could only whimper in response, feeling himself break down. He had never felt so foggy and floaty. He felt lulled into a trance, being guided by an imaginary leash.

That soft, small hand came to his throat, squeezing the sides lightly. Peter’s hips picked up their pace, leading Bucky closer and closer to orgasm. Lips pressed hot and close to his ear and Bucky could feel every syllable as Peter spoke. “Beg. Beg me to let you come, big guy. C’mon, go ahead.”

In the distance, somewhere deep within him, surrounding him, all over: there were fireworks. The dam broke. “Please let me come, please. I need it, doll, please,” Bucky begged, trying and failing to buck into Peter.

“Keep going,” Peter demanded, the hand at his throat tightening. He moved his hips faster, began to bounce a little on Bucky’s lap.

“Angel, baby...please let me? I’ll do anything you want. Anything,” Bucky tried again, eyes stinging, face growing hot. He felt light-headed and hazy.

Peter laughed and nodded, “Anything, huh? Okay, you can come whenever you want then, Mister.”

Bucky’s orgasm tore through him, punched the air out of his lungs and made him groan. Peter moaned, rocking his hips through Bucky’s orgasm. Once Bucky floated peacefully back into his body, Peter gingerly rose up and crawled up Bucky’s body. He began to stroke himself, aiming at Bucky’s face and coming with a small whine. String after string of come painted Bucky’s face, catching over his lips and stubble.

Bucky opened his eyes, taking in Peter’s heaving chest and moonlit glow. He knew then that he was marked, brought to heel.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feed the goblin! Feel free to follow me on tumblr at valiantthewriter <3


End file.
